Yoshis' Story ReWritten
by IzziInsane
Summary: This is a story of 6 Yoshis, and how they are traveling through lots of sticky situations to rescue their super happy tree. chapter 2 is up, couple more reviews, and I'll update!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, alright. This is actually my first story about Yoshis. LOL. Anyway…each chapter is fairly short, but in THAT case, it'll have a lot of chapters. This was random. Don't fire me!!**

**Yoshi: Issy doesn't own any of the characters until she finds 33, million dollars to own me. She is actually renting me, as she wants me to help her with Yoshi's Island!!**

**Chapter one of Yoshi's story re-written—Intro**

It was a sunny, bright morning on Yoshis Island, and all the Yoshis were playing, laughing, and, most of all, enjoying them selves. So, they were all thinking, 'NOTHING could ruin this fantastic morning' but—unfortunately, they were actually wrong. You see, little did they know, that, someone could see them, some one who was very ENVIOUS of their glee, and wanted to wreck all of their happy moments.

Over looking this Island from their massive castle, Kamek and Baby Bowser were looking at the island (well, Kamek was watching his adopted son) and Bowser was thinking 'ugh!! How could ANYONE be so…HAPPY?! Well, NO ONE who is under MY vision can be HAPPY!! NEVER!!' He thought, and then, he turned to his father, and he said in his cute koopa voice, "Kamek, I'm sick to DEATH of watching them always HAPPY!! I want you to cast a spell upon the island, and I want their stupid happy tree, too!! I'm sick of it." Bowser said, folding his arms.

"As you wish, your highness...however I don't know how I will actually just MAKE them unhappy, I mean there has to be possibilities. How about this old book? You hardly ever use it, and I'm sure that I could actually turn the book like the Island, and then you could make the Island EVIL, and scribble out the island with your crayons!!!" Kamek said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just DO IT!!" Baby Bowser screamed impatiently. "I just want it done…NOW!!"

"OK…" Kamek said, shrugging. He pulled out his wand and turned the book into a colorful one, which represented the life of the island. He pulled out his black, brown, grey, and all of those yucky, dull colors and scribbled al over the 6 pages. Then, he got his scissors, and he cut out the super happy tree.

Meanwhile, on Yoshis Island, six eggs were alone, in the corner. One was blue, one was dark blue, one was red, another was pink, green and orange/yellow. They were due today, and were expected to be a nice little group of Yoshis, but, no one on the island knew what was coming ahead of them. Suddenly, lightning bolts crossed through the sky, and rain and clouds appeared. Baby Bowser had made it rain!! All the Yoshis hurried to their huts, and the eggs' mother forgot all about the eggs, since she was in such a rush. The water and lightning became stronger and stronger, and then, without any warning, the happiness that once was part of the island, was gone, and so was the super happy tree.

A massive lightning bolt hit all 6 of the eggs, and cracked them all open, and they hatched, to find that it was raining, it was cloudy, and they weren't actually affected by the happy tree, because they had only just been born. But, Pink Yoshi could sense something.

"Don't you think that something is wrong?? Should we not be with our mother right now?? What's going on??" Pink Yoshi asked, but nobody was actually paying attention.

"Yes, sister, you are _right!!!_ But I wouldn't be so concerned about THAT. Look at those roots over there!" Blue Yoshi said.

"Oh my!!" Red Yoshi said.

Suddenly, a voice came out of no where. The little Yoshis did not know, but the little cloud was Lakitu!!

"Hello, little Yoshis!!" Lakitu said.

"Umm, hi…? We're kind of lost, could you help us?" Green said.

"Oh, yes!! The evil baby king Koopa has taken your super happy tree!! The tree helps keep your island happy, and now that it is gone and that the baby Bowser has it, you must go to retrieve it!!"

"Oh, and Uhhh… would you be able to go along with us??" Green asked.

"Oh, no, but I shall come up every now and then to check on you! You will come up across fork tracks, difficult puzzles, and maybe even battles, but I recommend that if you would like to regain happiness on your island, I think that you shall venture through the obstacles!!" Lakitu said.

"Right, well, off we go!!" they all said happily (they may be the only happy Yoshis there).

**_So, whatta you think?? Please review!!! Mariochick101s_**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, and here is chapter 2 of this re written story!! PLEASE REVIEW P So also PM me!! Sorry but this can't be a romance one!!**

"Okay!! Let's go and find this 'Bowser' that cloudy person was talking about!!" Pink said, jumping around and hopping and being happy. She was probably there the only girl there.

"Well, I think we may have a long way to go until we get there!!" Blue said.

"Yes, of COURSE, but I think this might be fun!!" Pink said (yes, their names refer to their colors).

"Think what you want. This will be quite difficult if you ask me…" Red said, worried.

"Well…" Pink said, going pink, HOT pink, so you could actually tell that she was blushing.

"Yes…but, how ever, I like a challenge!" Pink said.

"…okay…?" Blue said.

As they traveled through the bushes on the island, little did they know that somebody was watching them…

"Kamek!! Who are those Yoshis?! How did they remain happy without the happy tree?!" Baby Bowser demanded.

"Well, apparently, these six Yoshis have only just hatched from their eggs…" Kamek said.

"WHAT?! WHY?! HOW…?! UGH!! WHY ARE THEY STILL"—Suddenly, Lakitu flew through the door.

"Your highness!! PRINCE BOWSER!!" Lakitu screamed, getting baby Bowser's attention. "MY PRINCE!! THE YOSHIS"—

"I KNOW, OK?! Could you AT LEAST STOP THEM?!" Baby Bowser screamed.

"OK, YEESH!! Ok!! I'll keep a look on them, OK?!" Lakitu said.

"Good!!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down, my prince, everything will turn out OK, OK??" Kamek said, trying to make baby Bowser relax.

"Ugh!! URGH!! I WILL NOT LET THE YOSHIS GET TO ME!!" Bowser said.

"Oh…umm…about that…" Lakitu said, trying to ignore baby Bowser's glare.

"WHAT?! Oh, GOD!! YOU DIDN'T"--- baby Bowser said. He stopped, as Lakitu put his finger to his lips. "Sssssshh!! Ok, LISTEN!! I told them if they want their tree, they have to come here…and, they are unfortunately the last Yoshis who AREN'T unhappy…" Lakitu said.

"WHAT?!!!? UGH! **YOU **WORK FOR **ME**_ I DON'T PAY YOU FOOD ONCE A FORTNIGHT FOR YOU TO SPOIL MY EVIL PLANS!!! GO AND KEEP AN EYE ON THEM, OK?! **NOW!!**" Baby Bowser screamed. Lakitu flew off quickly, in search of the happy Yoshis. "Yeesh…" He muttered._

_**Sorry it was so short, I will update as SOON AS I CAN!! ONLY if you REVIEW, I LET YOU OFF THIS TIME!!!**_


End file.
